memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Binary Stars
, , , , , , , , , , , , |strength2 = Sarcophagus, Klingon cleave ship, 24+ Klingon warships |casualties1 = Heavy, with seven starships destroyed (USS Clarke, USS Edison, USS Europa, USS Shenzhou, USS Shran, USS T'Plana-Hath, USS Yeager) |casualties2 = Moderate; Klingon cleave ship and several Birds-of-Prey destroyed, T'Kuvma's flagship heavily damaged) }} The Battle of the Binary Stars, also known as the Battle of the Binaries, was the first opening battle of Federation-Klingon War of 2256. Prelude Eleven years after the Battle of Donatu V in 2245, T'Kuvma ordered his House's flagship to disable a interstellar relay near Gamma Hydra in order to lure in a Starfleet vessel, so that he could provoke a war between the Federation and Klingon Empire. The under Captain Philippa Georgiou investigated the relay. The Shenzhou s XO, Commander Michael Burnham investigated the relay and discovered that the Klingons were there. She then came under attack by the Klingon and killed him in self-defense. Following Burnham's return to the Shenzhou, Georgiou then sent a distress call to other Starfleet vessels in the area and informed them off the Klingons' incursion. Following Rejac's funeral, T'Kuvma then lit the Beacon of Kahless to call upon the 24 Great Houses of the Empire and it's High Council. During this time, Commander Burnham, following advice given to her by Ambassador Sarek, tried to talk Captain Georgiou into firing at the Klingons. However, when Georgiou refused, Burnham subdued her and attempted to order the crew to open fire. However, Captain Georgiou retook command before Burnham's order could be carried out and the Commander was then sent to the brig for mutiny. ( ) The Battle When 10 Starfleet vessels under the command of Admiral arrived, T'Kuvma claimed to want to discuss a truce, but used this opportunity to destroy the by having his cloaked cleave ship ram into the Starfleet vessel. The Europa then initiated a self-destruct sequence which destroyed itself, it's crew and the cleave ship. ( ) Klingon reinforcements arrived destroying several more starfleet ships. After most of the Starfleet ships were destroyed, T'Kuvma told the heads of the other houses to return to Qo'NoS to declare that Klingons would fight as a united Empire. The Sarcophagus then stayed behind to collect the klingon dead for a funeral. ( ) During this time, the Shenzhou's crew then placed a explosive inside one of the klingon corpses and detonated. This crippled the Sarcophagus and allowed Captain Georgiou and Commander Burnham to beam aboard the ship and capture T'Kuvma. However, they came under attack by several klingons and Georgiou was killed. Burnham then killed T'Kuvma. She was then beamed back, but was unable to retrieve Georgiou's body. ( ) Aftermath The Federation and Starfleet considered the battle a massacre. During this time, the Klingons took one of the 's officers , Lt. Ash Tyler, prisoner and held him aboard a prison ship. Despite taking casualties, T'Kuvma was able to achieve his goal: unifying the Empire's Great houses to fight the Federation. However, with T'Kuvma's death, the Empire was without a leader and his flagship, along with it's cloaking device, were left adrift for six months. However, of the House of Kor was able to take command of the Sarcophagus after he bribed it's surviving crew to follow him and abandon Voq by stranding him on the .( ) However, L'Rell then had Voq taken to the Matriachs of the House of Mo'Kai, where he under went surgery to pose as Tyler in order to infiltrate Starfleet. Kol later became a general and consolidated his power over the High Council.( ) The Battle at the Binary Stars would be regarded as one of the most important historic battles between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, with every cadet studying it at Starfleet Academy. In 2410, in light of the emergence of a fleet of rogue Klingon ships led by J'Ula, having been temporally displaced from 2256, Federation Alliance captains undertook a training simulation based on the Battle of the Binary Stars in order to understand 23rd century Klingon tactics. ( ) Appendices Connections External Link Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts